


莫麦莫 段子收纳柜

by kjlkng



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kink Collection, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 20,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjlkng/pseuds/kjlkng
Summary: 各种莫麦麦莫段子收纳柜; 建议打开全文阅读模式[Entire Work]
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Collections: 麦莫莫麦 Moroft Moriarty/Mycorft合集





	1. Chapter 1

平凡人的一天

出门前，你用黑伞戳醒了把被子捂住脑袋的男人，微笑地看着对方因为睡意而迷蒙、泛水光的眼睛，叮嘱他吃了早餐再去补上昨夜通宵赶论文所缺失的睡眠。

带着愉悦的心情，走进办公室。恶意地”为了保护“下属眼睛而禁止对方使用手机交接工作。

下午的时候，接到了他的电话，一边享用着下属带着怨念送来的蛋糕，一边干脆地揭发了对方精心设计的恶作剧。哦，对方炸毛的声音，更是大大地满足了你恶劣的兴趣。虽然作为代价，本来确定好的晚餐约会，最终却因为额外的工作而被取消。

晚上好不容易摆脱了琐碎的工作，回到家却并没有见到那个在书房码论文的夜猫子，床上也没有意料中的毛毛虫。

什么都没有。

有点只有冰冷与空寂。即使点燃了壁炉的木材，空虚仍然在心口回荡。

突兀的短信声响起，带着抗拒与期待点开了没有号码的短息。

这才想起来，那个人，已经不在了。

自己亲手设计，处理了那个影响自己工作的不安定因素。

END


	2. Chapter 2

当早上Mycroft回到他那充满了摄像头的伪办公室后，桌面上早早就放着一盒包装精美的盒子，以及一张卡。熟悉的圆体与风趣的语言，在Mycroft脑海里勾勒除了一个大孩子的形象。没有落款，只有一张大大的笑脸，仿佛告诉Mycroft，来找我吧。只是，Mycroft知道，那个热衷于给自己找麻烦吸引自己注意力的犯罪之王已经不在了。

未完不续，反正就是上一年玩坏的老梗了……最近CPU不够用啊……_(:3」∠)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 更新一下迟到的圣诞贺文==仍旧是大纲体，夹带私货，有Crossover。

又是假期，拒绝了来自首相的加班邀约，Myc带着Jim回老家过圣诞节。此时，老Holmes以及夫人已因病去世多时，而Myc与Sherlock也多年不见了。虽然，Anthea有安排人员提前清洁，但空荡的农场却透露着冷清，缺乏应有的节日气息。为此，Jim还撇嘴抱怨，说是宁愿留在伦敦，和同学一起出去倒数#麦莫##段子①#

Myc艰难地带着明显有多动症地Jim,坐着小黑车去离农场有两小时车程的商场购买节日饰品。一路上，听着Jim对于现状的不满 以及对于假期旅游的野望，Myc只是会心一笑，给出了来年的承诺。Jim怏怏地趴着车窗上，看着窗外那一望无际的草原，小声嘀咕，你上一年就是这么说的，上上一年也是。#麦莫##段子②

购物尤其是圣诞前夕的购物绝对是灾难。来到了大卖场的Myc，默默地定义着。而Jim一反在车上的不满，一头挤进了金鱼，不人群里，欢快地开始了节日抢购。Myc尽可能地想要远离人群，但是最后还是被Jim拖进了拥挤的抢购队伍里。时不时还被套上圣诞帽或者戴上一副带着一大把白色胡子的平光眼镜#麦莫##段子③#

扛着大包小包，溜着多动症的Jim回到农场的Myc仿佛成了那个被人赤果果吊起来鞭打的那位，浑身老骨头都要散架了，但是这并不意味着，节日前的准备就已经完成了。相反，他和Jim还有一整家农场需要装饰，至少，他还需要给他们的客厅装饰，并且准备据说是欧洲前三的英式料理。对于Myc下厨这个事实，Jim表示鸭梨略大，但是当Myc把厨具送到他面前时，他只是干笑着，一溜烟躲到楼阁去研究他的天文学。

晚餐时间，Jim难得安静地戳着盘子里的蔬菜，嘟着嘴。而Myc则是专注于自己那份减肥餐。“我想吃雪鱼！为什么圣诞大餐只有蔬菜沙拉？还是没有沙拉酱

的？！！”面对Jim的质问，Myc喝着他01年的Saint-Emilion沉默着。有些事实例如把火鸡做成了焦鸡这种事情，Myc当然是不会告诉Jim的。

对于如何让一个年满十六周岁，正处于分泌过甚荷尔蒙的青春期男性在午夜十二点前上床入睡，是一个难题。即使聪明绝顶如Myc，也是屡战屡败，屡败屡战的。相较于年事已高还发际线后退的Myc，显然那些黑夜繁星对Jim更富有吸引力。所以每个夜晚，在Myc巡房后，Jim都会偷偷爬起来，趴在窗台上数着那些美丽的星星，渴望有一天能够在这么一片星空里遨游。而同样作为惯例，工作到下半夜的Myc会在Jim累到趴在窗台上睡后，把他抱回床上盖上被子，如同小时候老Holmes对他和Sherlock做的那样。即使是12月24的晚上，仍旧是同样的模式，唯一不同的，或许是多了一丝对于圣诞礼物的期待。只是Myc知道，自己是Jim的圣诞老人，能够满足他的一切愿望。但是，Jim却不是。同样的名字，同样的昵称，甚至是同样活泼和高智商，但是眼前的这个Jim不是他的Jim，更不是他的Jim的替代品。他的Jim早已离他而去，而面前的Jim则是属于那一片天空的，他留不住，也不想留住。在收养Jim Kirk那一刻起，Myc就知道，他只是希望能找到一个人，陪他做完所有，他对Jim做出的承诺。他只是希望，能有安安静静地陪着他的Jim，两个人，在自己长大的农场里，度过一个平凡的，没有犯罪，没有恐怖袭击的圣诞。就像是这些年，他和如今这个Jim度过的每一个圣诞一样。

圣诞节的早上，Jim收到的来自圣诞老人的礼物，一封来自MIT的录取通知书。他高兴地冲到Myc的房间，把仍旧像是虫蛹一般的Myc挖起来欢呼。哦，这就是Jim，不属于他的Jim。再一次意识到Moriarty和Kirk之间不同的Myc只是对Jim露出鼓励的笑容。看，Myc就是那个能实现Jim一切愿望的圣诞老人。

Kirk Out


	4. Chapter 4

同样为肯亚人，Jim表示隔壁进取号的吉姆也有个肯亚大副，但是人家却会喊T'hy'la，会在离舰假期里陪着自家贱长去酒吧约会，更重要的是人家会把自家贱长照顾地好好的，里里外外的，各种意义上的，而不是每天躲在阴暗的私人舰仓里处理那些永远都处理不完的文件！#麦莫##药不能停系列##Crossover#

作为企业号的贱长，Jim表示，他家大副实在是太忙碌了，除了偶尔兼任科学官之外，还需要和他的通讯官一起处理来自伦敦唐宁街的公务。好不容易等到离舰假期，还被以对于观赏金鱼在狭小的空间里追逐异性继而进行交配的行为毫无兴趣而拒绝约会，这让Jim感到一阵无力。#麦莫##药不能停系列##Crossover#


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【稍微借用了包子那篇短文的设定O.O【喂【不过其实教授没死的梗之前就玩过了啊……【→_→

Jim曾经做过很多假设，在这场不是你死就是我亡的对弈之中，他让他的Mycroft和他那愚蠢的弟弟以为他真的死了，而取得了先机，但是他却在漫长的等待中失去了说爱的资格。他任凭事件恶化而没有制止，最终的苦果就是他永远失去了他的Mycroft。好不容易等到Sherlock被John带走，他才能偷偷地溜进这个没有人的重症病房里，一点一点地汲取他的Mycroft所留下的，最后一丝气味。#麦莫#


	6. Chapter 6

他发了疯似得从那副躯体里找到了对方不该拥有但又确实拥有的，我们俗称心的器官。小心翼翼地捧着它，仿佛那是世纪上最美丽的易碎的珍宝一般，而事实上，这个早已停止跳动的器官也确实易碎。他轻易地剥开心包胸膜，纤维膜，心外膜，心肌，心内膜，右心耳，左心耳，二尖瓣，三尖瓣，半月瓣，乳头肌。但是他怎么都找不出一丝，自己的痕迹。Mycroft Holmes不是无心之人，但他的心里却没有他James Moriarty。#麦莫#


	7. Chapter 7

当Myc还不是那个可以为了买蛋糕而阻止中东战争的大魔王，仍旧需要过着朝九晚五挤地铁生活时，曾经遇到过一个小个子男生，俩人还曾为谁帮面前的女士捡地铁卡，四目对视过，出于某种个人因素，Myc把这个绅士机会让给了对方。但没想到的是，小个子男生为此而惦记上了这个一面之缘的上班族。#麦莫##捡卡梗#


	8. Chapter 8

盯着池塘边的goldfish，麦喵慵懒地趴在地上，享受着午后的阳光。这时候，一只羊羔悄然走近，用鼻子拱了拱，拥有着庞大身躯的麦喵，时不时还啃嚼他的麦子色的皮毛。可惜，被阳光晒得懒洋洋地麦喵仍旧一动不动，甚至眯上了眼，打算小睡一下。得不到回应的羊羔，愤而转身，盯着不远处用爪子调戏goldfish的小黑喵，扑了上去。还猛地推倒了一旁的小柴可。#麦莫#没有灵感的人_(:3」∠)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #麦莫##身份掉换梗##NYPDKiss梗##客串NYPD的吉姆是苹果味的#

刚远程遥控干了一票的Myc悠闲地躲在Brooklyn的一家以蓝莓蛋糕出名的蛋糕店，并且准备以甜腻到牙疼的蛋糕们来庆祝自己又成功地躲开了那个跟踪狂小疯子并且完美地实施了犯罪来给他那个侦探弟弟找不愉快。用小巧的勺子刮了一层厚厚的奶油，正打算品尝的Myc，下一秒却尝到了苹果的味道。“你被捕了哦~”


	10. Chapter 10

上一个情人节你和他说好要去欣赏阿尔卑斯山的风光，而他还特意为你提前准备了半个月的休假。但是，今天已经是情人节了，陪他来阿尔辈斯山的却只有那只用你遗骨做成的婚戒。#莫麦莫# 


	11. Chapter 11

"Sexy, did you receive my love chocolate?"捂着右脸颊被弟弟强制断绝任何糖类吸收的Myc看着手机收到迟到了一年的神短信一阵失落“那要吃巧克吗，love？”Myc略惊讶地看着那个本来应该死去的男人“情人节快乐，my love”说着，含了颗巧克力吻住那个因思念而发线后移的男人。#莫麦莫#


	12. Chapter 12

伦敦的交通很差，不管有没有战争都一样，而今天情人节，情况更严重了“你家的兔子在市中心造成交通堵塞，请尽快回收。SH"”= =#Anthea，为什么这些明明就该属于兰场的事情还必须要我处理”手机姐默默用手机码下：因为Moriarty是为了讨好你才会弄了个巧克力炸弹，弄得特拉法加尔广场那边大堵车#莫麦莫#


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #莫麦莫主#

“是不是又牙痛了，偷吃鬼胖子？SH”看着短信，小公务员只是捂着一边脸瞪着手机。“噢，Sexy,在和我约会时看别的男人的短信我可是会生气的。”数学教授递了杯无糖红茶给情人，微笑道。小公务员耸耸肩，抿了口红茶，忍不住为不习惯的口味皱眉。下一秒男人挑起他的下巴吻上去，“现在够甜了吧？”


	14. Chapter 14

“He forgets everything about you""……”"It's useless. Please take good care of yourself. I don't wanna hug you like hugging bones when I meet you next time""What WTF did you do to him?""Nothing.""……”“Well, I just make sure he never loves you anymore."#莫麦莫+麦→福#


	15. Chapter 15

月夜，麦克受邀参加来自威尼斯主教的宴会。鲜美的红肉配上香醇的白酒，是饭宴最出众的搭配，只是这种美味确不能勾起麦克的胃口。自从他品尝过那道名叫吉姆的人间美味后，他唯一可以接受的就只有甜食了。


	16. Chapter 16

在Jim Moriarty失踪之后，Mycroft也空闲下来，悄悄在伦敦开了一家甜点店。虽然开张没有多久，但是客人络绎不绝。但是无论那天客人有多少，又或者甜品都倾销了，但是Mycroft还是会为自己保留一份独家甜点。带着甜甜的，略带腥红的独家甜点。用他最爱的人的血肉制作而成的，爱的甜点。死亡将他们连成一体。


	17. Chapter 17

多年以后，你终于终于打算金盆洗手，从英／国／政／府的末职中退下来，回老家养养花，做做甜点，陪陪以前总唠叨着没时间陪伴他的爱人。而一向作息规律的你即使退休了也不例外。每天早上都会为爱人的花浇水中午做对方爱吃的点心下午茶时间则到他墓前陪着他随便闲聊一下。你日复一日地等待下地狱的时间。


	18. Chapter 18

七岁时,他给自己留下了一个时间囊,那里藏着孤儿院的孤儿身世及其收养人的名单.十年后,他凭着名单找到亲生父亲,却因对方的金钱勒索,肆意侮辱而错手弑父,继而孕育了我们的犯罪之王莫里亚蒂.#起源##麦莫#

Mr Richard is not fake. Mr Richard is an actor. Mycroft Holmes saw his playing a long time ago. When Mycroft met Jim, and when Mr Government knew Moriarty, he knows Richard, the little actor.#麦莫#

那时候Mycroft还是Agent H，而Jim还是Agent J，两个人曾经联手处理过无数Case，直到有一天，Agent J‘死’于一场没有Agent H的卧底任务中，因为Agent H的小弟弟出了点小问题。自此没有Agent J也没有Agent H，Mycroft只是英/国/政/府的小小公务员先生。#同事梗##麦莫#

他是Richard,Mr Holmes的小演员,他是也Jim,最令Mycroft头疼的小学弟,他更是Moriarty,那个致力于引起Mycroft Holmes注意力burn他的心的犯罪之王.是的,Moriarty是犯罪之王,Moriarty知道一切,也利用一切.但是他仍然是那个爱着Mycroft Holmes企图获得回应的Moriarty,James Moriarty.#人格分裂梗##麦莫#


	19. Chapter 19

狐狸说你要对你驯服的一切负责到底，悲伤的眼睛里暗含的是希冀是盼望，但是在他的心里却只有那朵在遥远星球上的玫瑰“Mycroft，你把我驯服了，却又离我而去。”但是小狐狸Jim和他的狐狸祖先是不一样的，“如果我不是你心里最重要的，那么我就要毁了你最重要的东西，那么我就可以变成你心里最重要的了


	20. Chapter 20

莫麦莫#“Jim Moriarty!”“这个星期第五次，今天才星期三啊。”“别说，老板听到了我们就糟了。”“但是你不好奇，那个犯罪帝王每天一日三餐地跑来到底是要偷老板什么东西吗？”“你没听说吗？老板昨天让Anthea买的一打内裤，今天就只剩下半打了。”


	21. Chapter 21

#莫麦莫#“Anthea,下午茶要芝士蛋糕。”下午，当Mycroft打开由下属送来的蛋糕盒子时，芝士蛋糕没了，只有一张纸条和一条XXXL的丁字内裤，“亲爱的，我觉得穿上这个的你比芝士蛋糕更可口了。另外，我把你家里的也都换成这种了。X”


	22. Chapter 22

过目不忘的记忆力让他一次又一次在睡梦中见到对方那张苍白又严肃的脸庞，以及那些因爆炸所造成的伤痕。而对方就像是东方的妖精，在睡梦里吸收着他的生命力，黑眼圈、乱糟糟的头发，憔悴的面容。尽管如此，他却对于这些梦魇甘之如露，如果对方真的是妖精，他愿意用生命去交换，只求能够亲口对他说——我恨你。


	23. Chapter 23

“sir，我和Black遇上堵车了，暂时没有任何约会，你有30分钟的空闲时间。”离开了211B，没有见到自己的爱车的小公务员先生能做的，也只有扬手坐上一部Taxi上了。“去Scott Yard，谢谢。”“亲爱的，你一定是第一次做Taxi对吧？”“Jim？！”“现在，你被绑架了”#莫麦莫#


	24. Chapter 24

‘已经控制不了心那头怪兽了吗？真可怜’皮鞭在他脸庞滑过留下一道鲜艳的红痕‘真可惜，我还以为英/国/政/府会有多大能耐，也不过如此’这次鞭痕停留在那颗红艳的茱萸上‘你想说什么？不过本人现在不想听’你把皮鞭丢给你最忠心的宠物，接过那一包纯白的粉末当着他的面毁掉‘我才不会给你即使你求我’

“戒断反应停止了？”“是的，医生说Mr. Holmes的情况很好，很快就可以完成所有阶段了。”“有什么问题就问吧”“教授，你为什么……”“我就知道你会问这个。就这样让他堕落不是很无趣吗，既然我有能力让他堕落，那么我就有能力让他变回原来那个mycroft“停了停，“我不会再让他先走了，绝不”


	25. Chapter 25

当早上Mycroft回到办公室就看到一盒包装精美的盒子，以及一张简约的卡片。熟悉的圆体与风趣的语言，在Mycroft脑海里勾勒除了一个熟悉身影。没有落款，只有一张大大的笑脸，仿佛告诉Mycroft，来找我吧。只是，Mycroft知道，那个热衷于给自己找麻烦吸引自己注意力的犯罪之王已经不在了#白色情人回礼#


	26. Chapter 26

世界上没什么东西是永恒的，前几天妹子们都在说XX一生推，这不墙头都换了几个了吗？你以为死亡就可以给他留下不可磨灭的印象嘛？殊不知在他心里，你只不过是他留给他弟弟的免费玩具而已。你看他这不为了那个凯特小丫头连对付你的余党都不管了嘛……别生气，他是你的，他的注意力都会是你的。#莫莫麦#


	27. Chapter 27

当Mycroft再次醒来的时候，只有他自己一个人躺在空荡的大床上，那把细长的黑伞还是静静地靠在墙边。一切都不过一场春梦。mycroft有些懊恼地想着。却又不经意地扯动了某个难以言喻部位的伤口。不可置信地四处张望，却见那个黑发男子言笑晏晏地坐在沙发上看着自己，赤裸着。#end##莫麦#


	28. 一句话BE

1\. 你真好，这种时候还能骗骗我

收到来自Lady Smallwood的电话时，Mycroft第一时间打开了车上的电视，在惊讶退去之后，再没有人看到的角落，Mycroft露出了一个温柔到悲伤的表情。不得不说，Jim真的是一个好情人，事已至此，仍旧给与他最廉价的希望，无望的欺骗。

2\. 献给死者的一个吻

虽然Moriarty的死并没有被第一时间报道，但是仍有不少人出席了他的葬礼，至少Mycroft出席了。那张曾经带着无数个面具的脸庞，如果只余下一片安详。放下一朵白玫瑰之后，出于礼貌，Mycroft给了Jim一个吻，也是唯一个吻。

3\. 我认识你，从别人的介绍里。我见过你，在你的坟墓前

当Mycroft第一次知道Moriarty，是从他手下的Report里。虽然只有简单的一页纸，但是在Mycroft脑海里却浮现出鲜明的爱尔兰男子的形象，带着甜甜的笑容。等到Mycroft真的有机会见到Moriarty时，他看到的只有那一块小小的墓碑，离Sherlock的那块并不远，没有名字，只有一张带着甜笑的照片。

4\. 花依旧，故人何处

每一年Mycroft都收到一束特制的鲜奶油花，今年依旧，在Moriarty死亡的第五个年头，也毫不例外。只是，送花的人，再也不会出现了。

5\. 看着我的眼睛，你叫着别人的名字

看着男孩在厨房里忙碌着，Mycroft停下了手中的工作，带着一丝微笑，注视着那个忙碌的身影，不经意间，一个名字脱口而出。对方顿了顿，露出了一个苦涩的笑容，“Mr. Holmes，Moriarty已经不在了。”

6\. 有些话以为可以下次再说，只是再也没有下次

Jim一直觉得，他和Mycroft有着大把的时间，而有些话他总会找到机会说的，只是他并不知道，有些话是不能等下一次，而他也没有下一次。那个简单的三个字成了永远都说不出口的遗言。

7\. 我记得一切，却独独忘了你的名字

有些故事并没有所谓的happy ending，例如Sherlock杀了人，例如Mycroft遇袭。等到Moriarty真的演出了一出死亡大逃生之后，迎接他的是一个躺在ICU的黑伞先生。没有一如既往的三件套，有的只是简单的病号服。迎上那双疑惑而又冷淡的双眼，Moriarty大笑出声，在Mycroft Holmes的世界里，再也没有一个叫做Jim的男人，有的只有Moriarty。

8\. 我喜欢的是过去的那个你

很多人说爱是改变，但是当Jim发觉的时候，他已经再也看不见那个属于他的Mycroft了。最后他能做的只能抚摸着那个渐渐失去温度的躯体，带着一丝笑容说，我最爱的还是过去那个冰雪女王。

9\. 无数次我试图挽回这个结局

Jim是受着上帝的喜爱的，所以他能一次又一次地重复着那一天，尝试着阻止那一场悲剧。每一天，他都会在同一张大床上醒来，感受着那个温热的身体紧贴着自己，属于他的Mycroft仍旧在他怀里沉睡，他还有一天的时间去爱着他，并且尝试阻止对方坐上那一辆注定会爆炸的轿车。然而，到了晚上，无论他多努力尝试，他还是一次又一次地看着Mycroft被冲天的大火吞噬。再一次，Jim无法尝试这个结局。

10\. 假如我们从未相遇

多少次，Mycroft都在假设，假如他和Jim从来没有相遇，那么一切是不是就会不再一样。然而，从来都没有假如。所以，Mycroft能做的就是一次又一次地重复地过着同一天，在熟悉的怀里醒来，吃着同样的甜点，最后坐上那辆注定爆炸的轿车上。


	29. 夜间卡片系列

1.我们如何走到这一步

从来都没有任何命中注定，生生死死，其实都只是你我棋盘上一场闹剧，而每一步都是你我毫无悔意的选择。

2.我们为何欢庆失眠

你床边是早已空荡的药瓶，而窗外的晨光宣告着你再一次的一夜无眠，而早起的鸟儿仿佛在用鸣叫嘲笑着你又一次的失眠。还记得家庭医生的医嘱，但是无论日间懒惰如你如何做再多运动，每当夜幕降临，你却变得越发清醒而记忆也显得越发清晰，以至于每一次闭上眼，你都能看到他带着恶意的甜笑，空洞的双眼。

3.挑战生活再与之言和

对于他来说，每天的例行犯罪或者更准确来说是筹划犯罪是一种生活，而那些和Mycroft在一起没有犯罪的日子则是一种对他原有生活的挑战，然后，没有然后，他用死亡与生活争了个鱼死网破。从来，在Moriarty的字典里，没有言和。

4.回家

当枪声响起，Mycroft脑内浮现出一个词，回家，回去那个有一名叫做Jim的矮瘦男子的家，无论天堂还是地狱，死亡将他带回了有他的家。

5.每次想起你

面对着层出不穷，但是毫无水平的跨国犯罪，无聊的Mycroft又一次想起Jim，只是再也没有骑士来解救被无聊吞噬的冰雪女王了。

6.一无所有

随着一声枪声响起，身为英国政府的你已一无所有，徒留躯壳。

7.世界是瘦子的

世界是属于夏洛特的，而他却把你仅有的最后一丝感情也剥夺了，没有Jim，没有世界，你就只剩下英国政府的躯壳了。

8.骗你的

枪声之后的每一天，你都在等待，他会一如既往地出现，笑着说，骗你的。


	30. Chapter 30

先生以前弄得小游戏，写得段子，可能有别的cp

1

CP：莫麦莫  
9：齿痕  
12：Mycroft只去过一次的那间电影院  
21：再见

再见  
Mycroft只去过一次的电影院  
随着泡沫经济而消失在众人眼前  
至此 无人可知 无处怀念  
那夜 深吻 齿痕  
今日 鲜血 尸体  
再见  
Mycroft只去过一次的电影院  
随着The Reichenbach Fall降临  
至此 无人会至 无人可至  
那夜 告白 情欲  
今日 冷漠 沉默 

2  
CP：麦莫  
关键字：  
18：100年前的信  
18：Moriarty家的隔壁  
18：混乱

Mycroft收到了一封来自100年前的信。已经泛黄了的信封上，是Mycroft熟悉的花体，而地址则是在Moriarty家的隔壁。

Dear Myself  
Tell him, I love him.  
MH

一开始Mycroft以为这只是一场来自他亲爱的弟弟或者是调皮的恋人的恶作剧，但是，直到Silence降临，他才明白，那封信的含义。

然后，他回到了过去，一次又一次的。借着英/国/政/府的权力。

第一次， 他没有再做什么英/国/政/府，结果他亲眼看着Jim被仇人杀死。  
第二次， 他成了一个徇私的英/国/政/府，结果Jim因此而被他的政敌暗杀。  
第三次， 他什么都没有改变，只是一直守着Jim，但是Jim最后却还是死于车祸。  
第四次， 他躲开了Jim，躲开了英国，却还是在不经意之间，知道了Jim的死讯。  
第五次…… 

无论从来多少次，他都没有办法阻止Jim的死亡。

终于有一次，Mycroft不再企图改变历史。他任由历史按照自己既定的轨道发展，却又在故事的结局前，亲自为它画上句号。

当Mycroft再一次穿越了时空，他回到了一百年前。他住在了Jim家的隔壁。后来，他遇到了doctor。他明白，无论自己穿越多少次时空，他都无法改变Jim的历史。因为，他本身就是导致Jim死亡的混乱之源。他就是混乱。

自此，Mycroft没有再跨越过任何一个时空，他留在了那个一百年前的过去。他写下了那封，他明知道结局的信，并托付给一家可靠的研究组织。默默地用余生去悼念那个失去的恋人。

Mycroft Holmes，享年50岁。

——END——


	31. Chapter 31

3

本帖最後由 月佐鸣蝶 於 2012-3-9 10:08 編輯

CP：主莫麦，All麦有  
key word: 汤不热，床底下，想揍又不舍得

“这是怎么回事？”看到监控报告的某相片，哥哥生气地电话慰问了弟弟。  
“John昨天在他床底下捡到的。”面无变情。“他说那照片的主角是他的梦中情人，当然，我对此表示怀疑。”火上加油。  
“当初，不是都不见了吗？”曾花了大量心思让它们意外消失的人仍旧纠结。  
“……”才不告诉你这是他从牛津大学的档案室偷回来的。而且他才不觉得女装的胖子漂亮，缩成球状卧沙发，他才没有觉得不开心，当John把胖子的照片放到汤不热去，而且，他一点都不..想.知.道.那网站的用途。  
“Sherlock……”你真的很欠扁。  
“Mycroft，你最近是不是又重了？”  
“闭嘴——什么事，anthea？”  
“老板，You-know-who送来了这个。”一个巨大礼盒，而里面则是装着他很多年前穿过的衣服——女装的。附上纸条，“亲爱的，今晚我们去约会吧，汤不热上美丽的你让我对着她〔以下省略各种猥琐的词汇〕”  
“丢掉。现在，立刻，丢了。还有，去删了那张照。”  
“哦，亲爱的，你不觉得，我们的私人生活需要些变化吗？这是一种sexy啊。”  
“我不是说过不准你出现在我的办公室？”  
“你也答应我，晚上听我的。”  
“……好。”

两天后，Tumblr上多了一组模糊不清的女装Play照。当天，Moriarty容光焕发地去211B挑衅Sherlock。结果则让郁闷了一个星期的Mycroft出了口气，当然，如果他不是躺在床上的话，或者会更愉快。

麦哥舍不得揍两只熊孩子，但是熊孩子们总会满足麦哥的愿望不是吗？【扁】 

4

游戏段子：  
CP：莫麦莫  
Key Word：【汤不热】【床底下】【想揍又舍不得】

“Anthea，今天就到这里吧，你将我下午和晚会的约会都挪开，大家也都回去吧。”坐在监视器前，本来一直在认真批改公文的Mycroft突然抬头吩咐，“也让司机回去吧。”

虽然有些疑惑工作狂的上司为什么会让大伙提早下班，不过Anthea没有多问，只是用短息通知全世界这个举国同欢的消息。

“Sir，You-Know-Who送了一份据说是最新的减肥茶来。”临走前，Anthea想起了停留在自己桌面的定时炸弹，小心翼翼地问道。

“丢掉。”没有抬头，在吩咐了Anthea后，Mycroft满腹心思又回到文件上。

等到Mycroft把最后一份文件批改完后，整栋大楼空无一人，只有他一人。他拿起心爱的雨伞，一个人散着步走回离办公室三个街口的公寓，中途路过Super Market，买了一些材料，准备回家做甜汤。

晚上，等到甜汤做好了，Mycroft却没有开动，只是一个人坐在宽敞的饭厅里，等着那个不知道什么时候会出现的男人。

“Dear Myc：  
今晚我们换个地点吧，你觉得办公室怎么样？  
☺”  
“Dear Myc：  
喜欢我送你的巧克力吗？  
☺”

“Dear Myc：  
今天我要和You-Know-Who玩游戏。  
☺   
PS:下次再做甜汤吧。” 

随着客厅里的钟声响起，新的一天又在寂静中降临。Mycroft掏出那些从床底下、从衣柜里，从整栋房子各个地方找到的小便签，一个字一个字地看着，看得十分认真，也十分用力，用力得让紧握的拳头就沾上了鲜血。

而Mycroft精心准备的甜汤不热了，但是喝汤的人却再也不会出现。


	32. Chapter 32

#麦莫#人到了一定年纪就百病并发，所以当Mycroft收到不治之症的症断书时也不意外。晚上，估计着他的身体报告已经被转手宣扬出去，Mycroft穿着浴袍躺在床上等着他的小疯子。他的Jimmy一反常态没有直接大摇大摆地钻进为他准备好的温暖被窝，反而小心翼翼地抱着枕头询问他，一起睡吗？

#麦莫# 他从来不是一个豪赌的人，相反，假如Sherlock能看穿别人的一百步，那么他在做每一件事之前都会比人——特指他的Sherly——多想一百另一步。然而，当他做下这个决定的时候，却是一次豪赌，赢了皆大欢喜，输了，也只是一个平凡的公务员出了意外事故而已。他早已安排好一切。曾经跳动的心已随那过往长埋地下，而还鲜活在脑海里的记忆是寂寞夜里的烛火，随着他心脏的停止，为他们的故事画上了一句号。再也没有第二回合，也没有人需要与别人分享那孤独的滋味。在他决定的瞬间，无论是James Moriarty还是Mycroft Holmes，都难逃一劫。


	33. Chapter 33

1.

前几天看那个TNT的Past Life想到了的一个梗O.O

设定就是和Past Life类似的，前世因，今生果【巨雾

在放梗前，先说一下那些个设定吧O.O

如果有看过Past Life这部美剧，大概就会知道，那些有着前世记忆的人，很多都是前世有事未了，今生恍然忆起这般。

而我想到的，则是，Jim已经离开了，永远的，但是他在带笑退场前，却产生了一丝执念，他还没有看到那个男人，还没有对着他说，u r the loser。

至于谁胜谁负，其实不是最重要的，最重要的是他，Jim Moriarty，还想要再见到那个人，那个发际线高于人均水平，喜欢穿着三件套西装的男人。

所以，他死了，他转世了，他想要找一个人，想要见一个人，想要赢一个人，所以，Moriarty is back。

↑这就是我想到的O.O

简单来说，就是Richard，Jim的转世【懒得想 别的名字了啊【喂】，有一天，突然有些前世的记忆在闪回，一开始，他以为自己是Sherlock，他转世的目的是要找出当年伟大侦探 is fake的真相，但是随着他在这个无头公案【呃，我想法里，Sherlock就像小11那样，太耀眼了，所以由台面转到地下，所以麦哥从来也没有公开为Sherlock平反】里越陷越深，他不单只发现了一股阻扰他的力量，他还发现了真相，Richard is not Sherlock，he is Moriarty。

哦，忘了说一个前提，这个故事是发生在，天台事件的廿十年之后O.O

等到他揪出了那股力量，等待他的是一个躺在病床上的老人家Sherlock Holmes【其实也没多大，但是对于Richard来说足够老了】

而他也理清楚了自己的执念，真相，不是他期待的，他期待的只是那一股能够在和Mycroft、Sherlock一起游戏的快乐。只是岁月催人老，他回来了，但是有的人已经走了，等待他的只有那漫过坟头的荒草，以及一生的遗憾而已。

O.O大概就是这样啦O.O 

2.

一个是Machine!Jim

大概就是Jim是人工智能的机器，然后是福爸特意制造出来保护他的两个儿子Myc和Sherly。而在Jim制造出来之后没有多久，福爸就死了。而Jim就秉承着福爸的遗言，一路保护Myc和Sherly。后来，年纪大一点的Myc知道了Jim的存在，再后来，Jim为了让Sherly不那么无聊，成了咨询犯罪，而Mycroft仍然是唯一知道真相的人。小声说一下，这个梗本来的结局【喂】最后，Myc和Jim摊牌，然后为了爱，Jim变成了人类【奇葩科幻片】

CP不限。

哎……虽然，个人比较……是倾向与莫麦莫的【。

不过其实什么CP都可以？

另一个是Jack Hankness!Moran

你们没看错，就是像人形春药一样的Moran【喂】虽然在我心里Jack就是个抖M受【喂】但是……像Hankness上校一样的Moran上校听上去也挺带感的对吧？【滚】没有别的故事啊，梗啊，西皮啊提供【喂】所以大家随意撸？ 

3

大概就是。。。哥哥在某年某月某日突然变小了，然后手机姐发短信向福卷求救。。。

但是在没有得到明确回复后。。。后来。。。福卷见到了小麦克，然后。。。就告诉小麦克，自己是他的哥哥！还限制小麦克的吃甜食。。。

为此小麦克离家出走遇到了用甜食拐卖小朋友的JIM。。。[相信我。。。这除了是神展开之外其实是三集剧背景。。。。

结局球。。。麦哥变回来了被jim讨债。。。最后只能以身相许这样。。。。 

4

O.O今天和妹子聊天得到的灵感…

不过自觉撸不出来……所以大家一起来想【扁死】

大逃杀什么的不是很带感吗？【喂】

虽然感觉赢家绝对是福卷和教授了【喂喂】、

当然如果哥哥要参加……估摸人生赢家就会是……

喵，不过这样很难说……哥哥这么不爱运动【不对

至于CP大家随意？【本人……CP的话是麦哥中心了【喂】

下面放一下自己撸的背景……【其实大背景还是三集剧……只是略AU了……】

权作给大家的参考？大家随意【喂】

CP：哎……教授→哥哥，哥哥→福卷，福卷→花生

【其实什么都可以啦……总觉得这个梗很萌啊啊啊【喂】OAO

【自撸背景】

全球人口爆炸让官方不得不在暗地里进行人口精简计划，哥哥是英国地区负责人。而花生因为不明原因被人作为替身被迫参与该计划，福卷为了救会the only one friend，也化名参加了。无聊的之际的教授也作为自愿者跑去参加这个计划了。

人口精简计划，一组40人，在荒岛上进行三天两夜的杀人比赛，在48小时后必须有最后赢家，否则装在组员体内的微型炸弹就会全部爆炸。比赛初，并没有给每个人安排任何武器或者是物资，每个人手里拥有的只有一份残缺的地图。所有的武器和物资都会被隐藏在荒岛的各个角落，寻找武器和物资、杀掉其他组员就是活下去的唯一方法。如果妄想逃出荒岛的话，组员体内的微型炸弹也会因为出了信号范围而爆炸。

【貌似……整个游戏……都是……偏向于福卷和教授了【跪地】 

5

好想看年少轻狂，发际线还算前的风流哥哥啊啊，

CP什么的……随意？哥哥中心更好？

另外……其实……我还有一篇年少轻狂的哥哥大纲……想求填的……

不知道有没有人愿意【扁死】

我自己写的大纲就有些= =太细了……

CP是莫麦莫+福卷→麦这样的CP……【因为写大纲的时候是pov福卷了……莫麦莫部分则是暗线= =|||

以下是地址https://ww4.sinaimg.cn/large/96c43bf2gw1dq0c0wn71ej.jpg

略长……希望能求到勤快的或不勤快【咦的姑娘填OAO，非常感谢OAO 

打开新页  
大纲？体：  
Sherly(pov)  
如果在贵族圈里面提起Holmes家的大儿子，大家一致的评价是：一个天生的叛逆份子，而对于小儿子则是：一个天生的怪胎。这种评价虽然并不能威胁Holmes家在女王心目中的地位——可以说即使Holmes家明目张胆地反对女王也不能影响他们的地位，但是仍然Holmes家的一家之主脸上无光。所以这位甚少出现在庄园里的一家之主，只要一出现就必定会派人去逮住或是翘课或是逃掉私人家教的大儿子mycroft以及那个又不知道躲到那个角落去研究奇怪生物体的小儿子Sherlock，然后他会将他所有的空余时间都花费在训斥这两个半大的儿子身上。然而即使Holmes先生对Mycroft各种责备谩骂，甚至动用家法，也不能改变Mycroft的我行我素、叛逆自我。  
虽然只有十五岁，然而，Mycroft身边男男女女已经来往不断，而且更是常常夜不归宿。当然，这是在他们那个美丽而又温柔的mummy毫不知情的情况下进行的。而sherly则是myc的共犯。要知道，自出生开始，sherly每天都是和myc睡在一起的，即使后来sherly到了家族规定的独立年龄，他仍然固执地每天拖着自己的枕头爬上myc的高脚床上。不过这个习惯，在myc十三岁的时候被打破了。myc有了情人，而为了和情人在一起，他每天晚上都会在mummy睡下后偷偷跑出去，留下sherly一个人睡在那张空荡的大床里，睁着眼等待不知道何时归来的myc，直到瘦小的身体抵抗不了睡神的召唤，沉沉睡去。而第二天，sherly还是会在myc的怀抱里醒来，然而他却从来不知道myc到底是什么时候回来的。  
可惜即使有sherly这个高智能人格的帮忙，myc夜不归宿的事情也能够隐瞒一个关心儿子的好mummy多久。mummy的一次心血来潮，让她发现自己美丽可爱的大儿子在深夜没有呆在他温暖的床铺里和聪明可人的小儿子睡在一起。这让她异常焦急，甚至不顾时间致电给远在外地出差的丈夫，动用了Holmes家一切力量去寻找那个神秘失踪的儿子。所幸，那天myc并没有在外面逗留很久就回家了。可惜尽管如此，他还是受到了平时温柔的mummy严厉的禁足惩罚。不过，myc这件事情却没有就这么简单地落幕。虽然只是小孩子的叛逆行径，却被Holmes的政敌添油加醋地捅到了女王那里，可怜的myc再一次受到了平时并不关心儿子成长问题（除非他亲自回到家）的家法侍候。因为那场家法，myc整整一个月无法下床，这样让sherly对他们的父亲贴上了平时甚少出现，一出现就处处针对myc控制、myc的标签。  
不过这件事也为sherly带来一些美好的结果，被禁足了的myc再也不能一刻不停地往家外跑了，要知道平时myc可是一刻都不爱留在家里的，即使他总是很享受有sherly陪伴的时光。现在，myc能够花更多的时间陪着sherly，玩【寻找凶手】游戏，看【凶残推理】故事。甚至，myc还会手把手教sherly一些常人难以启齿的旁身伎俩。  
只是，这种美好的时光并没有维持太久，虽然没有进入公学，但是myc还是以一个让旁人难以置信的高分考进了牛津大学。虽然贵族圈里仍然流传着其实是holmes先生收买了牛津大学校长才会让myc进入大学的谣言，但是在sherly让一个在他和myc面前乱嚼舌根的夫人形象尽毁后，再也没有人敢在holmes兄弟前胡乱说话了。  
在myc去了大学之后，sherly就完全侵占了myc的房间，因为只有在myc的房间里，他才能够感受到myc留下的气息，才可以假装myc仍然留在自己的身边陪着自己。为此，Holmes先生还曾针对sherly的行为，提出要将他送到公学去学习独立的提议。不过很快就被爱子心切的mummy否决了，让大儿子离开她的视线已经足够难以忍受了，说怎么样也不可以让小儿子也被送走。  
在myc不在的时间里，sherly变得异常沉默，而且更加难以捉摸，他每天除了在学校尽可能假装成mummy想要的“乖”孩子外，就是躲在自己（实际上是myc）的房间里倒弄一些乱七八糟的实验，有好几次差点把房间给炸  
了。  
而在myc少有的回到家里的时间里，sherly则用尽一切办法缠着myc，希望能够回到之前那段亲密无间的时光里。只是，myc却表现出有些心事重重。随着年龄的增长，sherly的演绎手法已经少有成就了，他简单地推演出了myc的大学生活，一改以前的风流浪荡，他有了一个固定的情人，那还是个占有欲强、任性妄为、不知收敛的情人。虽然没有见过那个人，但是sherly已经决定要讨厌那个侵占了自己哥哥注意力的人。  
直到后来，myc大学毕业了，没有按照父亲的指示继续进修读研修博，反而是跟着一个男人私奔到London去了。这件事，让父亲大发雷霆，甚至要将myc逐出家门，所幸被mummy劝住了，改为对myc进行经济制裁而以。然而，金钱并没有使myc改变主意，反而更加坚定了他要独立闯出自己事业的心思，一脑子地投身到他最爱的甜点制作事业中去。  
而没有多久，sherly就主动跳级，并且获得了牛津大学的邀请。身处在之前myc呆的校园里，sherly却觉得更加空虚寂寞，没有myc的气息，一切都显得更加boring，sherly只有每天都沉溺在各种各样的实验里，企图逃避自己对myc的异样的渴望。但是有时候，渴望是不能够被隐藏的，压抑只会让它物极必反。虽然myc离开了家族，但是他仍然常常写信给sherly和mummy，有时候会聊聊自己做出来的新口味甜点，有时则是他自己身边发生的人和事，有时更会来抱怨一下自己那个任性的男友又做了什么惊天动地得让人尴尬不已的事情。是的，从前换恋人想换衣服的myc竟然和同一个男人长时间交往甚至为了对方与家族决裂这件事情，实在是让sherly不得不印象深刻。虽然，到现在他也搞不懂myc为什么愿意容忍一个智商差自己一截，又任性妄为还是一个男人的情人这么多年。不过这一切都只是更加讨厌那个连名字都不知道的幸运的男人而已。  
终于，sherly还是忍受不了boring的大学生活，跑到london去找myc了。只是，虽然他找到了myc，却没有和他说上任何一句话，甚至让对方知道自己来过找他。在sherly看到myc竟然可以和一个黑色头发有着大大的水汪汪眼睛的男人在大街上拥吻的时候，sherly就觉得难以忍受，心里就像是有一团火球在燃烧，那比与那些智商远不如自己的人同样坐在一个课室里，比每天饱受着无聊的校园生活摧残更加难以忍受。Myc宠溺的眼神本来应该只属于他一个人的，myc温柔的笑容本来只应该对着自己绽放，myc赤裸的身体本来就只应该出现在自己的视线里。那个愚蠢而又任性狂妄的普通的数学教授，凭什么就得到了myc的注意力和爱意。Myc应该只属于他自己一个人才对。然而，在观演绎出myc的生活，就和他寄来的信一样，那么平凡而又无聊。Sherly完全不能理解为什么myc就和自己一样明明就有着惊人的天赋、常人无法堪比的智商与锐利的观察力，却要把一切都包裹在叛逆的外衣之下并且隐藏起来。他不能理解为什么london的生活对于他们来说这么乏味而无聊，myc却可以用“happy”、“wonderful”和“amazing”这些字眼去形容。他不懂什么叫“love”，更不懂myc所说的“love”有何种魅力，可以让他抛弃自己，来到london，他真的不懂。但是，他知道myc很开心，也很满足，所以他不想给myc捣乱，不想破坏myc想要的“幸福”。虽然他根本不懂什么是幸福。  
Sherly又回到牛津，他没有告诉任何人他失踪的一个月里去了哪里，见过什么人，当然也没有人在意他的行踪，校方也只是例行地对他作出了警告处分，除此之外，他就只收到了mummy带有关切的责备信以及父亲对他的绝望而已。Myc则对于此事完全毫不知情，因为mummy并没有被父亲赋予可以给myc写信告知一切的权利，而唯一会和myc通信的sherly更不会说。在这件事之后，sherly变得更加孤僻自我。他执着地演绎着身边每一个人的一切，不断挑衅那些无辜的人们，宣泄着他无法说出口的欲望。Sherlock holmes是个怪胎，已经传遍了整个牛津大学和贵族圈。他没有朋友，只有一个摆在房间里的头骨先生，他不需要上课，但是却可以完美地通过考试，他每天都与那些奇怪的科学实验和尸体为伍，甚至有时候连续一个星期都不离开实验室，每天吃一些好心的同学为他带的食物和水，他更加没有情人或者恋人，他毫无性生活或者其他社交生活，只有myc和mummy是不是给他写得信，才让他不至于完全和社会脱节。尽管如此，他也再没有见过myc了。  
等到他再一次见到myc的时候，他看到的是一个愤怒、绝望的myc，在他们父亲的葬礼之上。谁也没有想到，正值壮年的Mr.Holmes竟然就这样毫无征兆地猝死了。至少对外是这么宣称的，但是sherly知道自己的父亲其实是死于一场暗杀，但是他并没有告诉任何人，因为他乐于见到父亲的死亡。父亲死了，那么就不会有人再将myc赶走了，myc就可以搬回家里来了。只是，他没有想到再一次见到myc的时候，会是如此难以理解。这个不是他认识的myc，不是那个意气风发、我行我素的myc，也不是那个言笑晏晏、温柔体贴的myc，更不是那个会调戏自己、和自己斗嘴的myc。现在的myc更像一只困兽，他破坏掉他自己房间的一切，包括了sherly送他的八音盒，mummy买给他的怀表，以及那把他从london带回来从来没有离开过手的黑伞。  
在myc竭斯底里地三天后，他就跟着来观礼的女王再一次离开了庄园，但是sherly敏锐地感觉到，myc不同了，他连困兽都不是了，只是一具行尸，任由命运摆布。当sherly再次见到myc的时候，已经是三个月之后的事情了。原来的myc不见了，现在的mycroft是一个眼里只有女王和国家，冷漠无情，控制欲强大又极其谨慎自爱的holmes，和他们的父亲，那个sherly讨厌的父亲一模一样。更加让sherly难以理解的是，为甚mycroft可以放弃自己已经到手的自由和幸福，放弃自己深爱的恋人，只是为了父亲遗留下的权势，甚至还改变自己。sherly觉得自己之前为了mycroft的幸福所作出的退让变得毫无作用而非常不满，更不满地是在于mycroft竟然成为了像他最讨厌的父亲那样的一类人。在mycroft靠近时，sherly就将这种不满转化成演绎，一步一步地推出了mycroft在这三个月里所作所为，一步一步阐述mycroft为了权势地位而不择手的所作所为，极尽讽刺地嘲笑了mycroft的一切，这也彻底撕碎了他和mycroft之间最后的一点温情。  
在这之后，mycroft与他的相处模式就像他们父亲和myc一样，控制与反抗，争吵与讽刺，他们都用冷漠武装自己，关心在对方眼中成了试探与阴谋。Sherly也变得更加乖僻任性，叛逆自我，甚至后来还染上了毒瘾。而mycroft为此用尽一切办法，最后还是因为那是mummy最后的遗愿，sherlock才去戒掉毒瘾。是的，他们的mummy在父亲死后就变得极其衰弱，而sherlock和mycroft的改变更加给她了一个致命打击，她最爱的两个孩子曾经亲密无间的两个儿子如今竟然反目成仇，这让她心痛不已，一病不起，最后撒手人寰。而这也切断了mycroft和sherlock最后的一丝亲情联系。  
Mycroft回到了london，成了地下的英/国/政/府，而sherlock也去了london，创造了一种新的职业——咨询侦探。自此，他们再一次居住在同一个城市里，但他们之间的生活，却再无联系。除了mycroft单方面的关心控制，以及案件的协助，sherlock抗拒任何和mycroft有关的一切。直到Dr.Waston出现。  
——END——

诶怎么才能插入图片呢orz

原来当年攒了这么多梗orz。。。。。

可惜只有少数写出来了，还要谢谢先生，一直为我填上脑洞啊啊啊啊啊，先生是真爱❤


	34. Chapter 34

#麦莫##黑执事梗#清晨的曙光才透过窗户，房间内的闹钟们就疯狂想前，床铺里那一团蚕蛹呢喃着，不大情愿地伸出一只手，尝试着把床头柜上的闹钟丢出窗外。”knock， knock”， 两声之后，紧闭的被打开，一个身材高壮的男子走了进来，拯救了那只可怜的闹钟。”Jim，Mr holmes差不多要起床了。”听到熟悉的声音，被窝里的蚕蛹，簌得坐了起来，梦游似的动了起来，沐浴，刷牙洗脸换衣服，直到自己从一只蚕蛹，蜕变成身穿执事服的小矮子。


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #莫麦莫##Intercept梗#看Chuck看得很开心的脑洞，喜闻乐见慎点wwww

再整理一下段子：哥主导开发了一个叫做Intercept的计划【就是庞大的资料库啦】然后Agent James【就是吉姆】作为哥手下最出色的特工【和恋人？】就是负责执行计划的，一次意外为了保住Intercept，他把整个Intercept下载到了到了脑袋里……然后就黑化了……变成疯子吉姆顺便产生出多重人格……后来黑化的吉姆fake 了Agent James的死亡，所以哥也就失恋了【咦】不对当Agent James不是Agent James哥就失恋了，所以当Agent James死亡后，哥就变成了未亡人【哪里不对了】。但是Intercept的计划并没有停止，而为了弥补这个计划的失误，哥只有抹掉Agent James的一切痕迹，而唯一知道和记住James的就剩下哥了……或许还有已经走火入魔、改名换姓叫做Jimmy Moriarty的男人。再后来，Sherlock也参与了Intercept计划，还自愿成为“第一任”Intercept，【当然其中还有各种Jim搞破坏的艰辛不提也罢……反正阴差阳错，Sherlock以为自己是首任Intercept【熊孩子表示新安装的思维殿堂还不错，很多有用的信息，当然也有很多没有用的信息假如可以筛选就更棒了】。然后，就变成了Intercept VS Moriarty的斗争了。再后来，一连串的案件牵扯出了一系列与Intercept Program的往事，但是至死，Moriarty还是Moriarty，而Mycroft仍旧只是Mycroft。没有联系，没有回忆。死亡并没有把他们分开，爱也不曾联系他们。当Sherlock为了杀人而剥夺Intercept拥有者的资格时，一切都尘埃落定。没有Intercept，没有Agent James，也没一个爱过的Mycroft。【【【【【【【其实爱情早就不复存在，故事只是一场牵强附会，Intercept梗什么的就是BE一万年啊……


	36. 麦喵

麦喵  
Mr Holmes养了一只喵。微胖的身子，总喜欢窝在暖烘烘的壁炉前看着炉火思考着喵生的哲理的麦喵。这时麦喵刚满月没有其他的玩伴，只有一堆无趣的妈咪买给他的玩具但他对于那些低级的玩具表现出一副细致缺缺的样子。然后有天，妈咪告诉他，他将要有一个弟弟了，有趣的弟弟。

＃麦喵生贺30Days＃＃2ndDay＃这天，妈咪不知道从哪里带了一陀黑漆漆、脏兮兮的卷线毛球回家，就像麦喵盯着的壁炉里的黑碳一样，如果忽略掉那双不安分地一直打量四周的眼睛。不过显然，妈咪还有些事情要做，只是略微地交代了麦喵要好好和福崽——他的新弟弟要好好相处之后，出门去了，留下新鲜出炉的兄弟俩在火炉边上大眼瞪小眼。不过，妈咪前脚刚走，按捺不住的福崽后脚就开始围着麦喵呲牙裂齿地踱步了。对此，麦喵只是象征式地在福崽凑到他身前时，一爪拍过去把他赶出自己最爱的壁炉前，然后又趴回去打起呵欠。而被麦喵一爪扇飞的福崽则像毛球那样滚了几圈，直接撞上妈咪新买的皮沙发上，痛得他喵喵直叫。在他发泄性地爪了两爪沙发脚后，福崽跳上沙发，居高临下地看向麦喵，准备来一个空中飞喵，直捣黄喵。但是，麦喵只是抬头瞥了黑炭球一眼，右爪软绵地做了个挥爪的手势，然后就彻底无视炭头，直接睡过去了。之后，无论福崽在沙发上怎么翻腾打滚，爪破了妈咪最爱的抱枕，麦喵都没从他那个仰望星空的美梦中醒来。被彻底无视的福崽，最后只有气呼呼地缩在沙发上瞪着另外一只，咬着身下那个软绵绵的抱枕。

#麦喵生贺30Days##3rdDay#麦喵和福崽被关禁闭了，还被剥夺麦喵最爱的下午茶鱼馅饼一周。失去了最心爱的鱼馅饼，麦喵更加无精打采地窝在壁炉前装死了。而罪魁祸首的福崽则毫不介意，每天都在大宅里四处探险，还时不时给妈咪带回了些礼物。看到一幅病恹恹的麦喵，妈咪决定带着俩兄弟去郊游散心。

#麦喵生贺30Days##4thDay# 

虽然说是去郊游，其实妈咪也只带着麦喵和福崽去了大宅后山的草地上喝下午茶而已，在惩罚期过去之后。但是麦喵仍旧是一副郁郁寡欢的样子，蜷缩在他最爱的“死不瞑目”旁，一点一点地啃着妈咪做的料理。而福崽可就没这么乖巧了，在妈咪将他俩从篮子里放出来的时候就跑了个没踪没影了。略带心满意足地附带解决了两喵份的下午茶，麦喵懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，在妈咪的顺毛下沉沉睡去了。当他再次醒来时，妈咪已经带着他们回到家了。他仍然睡在最暖和的火炉边，但这次他身边多了一只带着满身牧羊犬和狼犬味道的幼喵，恩，还有狼犬毛以及伤痕。

显然，这只蠢喵和不知量力地和那只隔壁邻居家的安德干上了，不过幸好有对面街新搬过来的牧羊犬救了他。

麦喵从地上懒洋洋地站起来，抖了抖身上的尘埃，这才施施然地磨蹭到他平日沉思的窗台上。略施小计就把打开了紧闭的窗户，麦喵警惕地对着窗外那棵樱花树低吼。不一会儿，一只抓着花朵的〔小鸟〕就出现在麦喵面前。一喵一鸟无声地眼神交留之后，〔小鸟〕把花朵留给麦喵，从樱花树上抓了片叶子飞走了。直到〔小鸟〕消失在夕阳的那头，麦喵才回到他那暖暖的壁炉旁。但是他的位置却被一只睡姿非常不雅的幼喵占据了。＃＃＃麦喵在各种深呼吸之后，睡到了，另外一头。

＃麦喵生贺30Days＃＃5thDay＃

在睡梦中，麦喵感觉到一阵气闷，无奈地发现那只混蛋幼崽竟然把自己当成了软垫，整个上半身就趴在他的身上。就在麦喵考虑着要一爪拍下去还是一爪拍下去时，幼喵发出了几声细不可闻的呜咽声，麦喵就改为一爪把福崽推开自己身上。 

这时，窗外有一阵小鸟的鸣叫声，引起了麦喵的注意。还是昨天的〔小鸟〕，抓着一支除刺的玫瑰，丢在麦喵爱呆的窗台上。然后又飞走了。

这时，妈咪走了进来，抱起麦喵亲了亲脸颊，然后抱着麦喵去厨房去做早餐。一边做，妈咪一边碎碎念，说是隔壁的狼犬安德不见了，路德先生很伤心云云。麦喵打了个呵欠，蜷缩成一团再次在柔软的椅垫上睡去。睡前想起，下次出门时，该好好地奖励安茜鸦，那只蠢狼狗太吵了，早该闭嘴。 

#麦喵生贺30Days##6thday#自从安德事件之后，福崽变得乖巧多了，除去每天爱跟在麦喵后面紧迫盯喵之外。好不容易，福崽被妈咪带去洗澡，麦喵偷了个空，叼着一袋玉米粒出门去。他还没走出大宅花园，安茜鸦就从某棵大树飞出来，接过麦喵那袋美味的玉米粒。等她饱餐之后，汇报了一下路德先生家里的新狼犬莫兰，据悉是只负伤退役的警犬。不过这警犬似乎有一只猫咪朋友。这可就勾起麦喵的兴趣了。

#麦喵生贺30Days##7thDay#

虽然说麦喵对于那只能和狼狗做朋友的喵很感兴趣，但是还是只是感兴趣而已，他不可能为了这么一只喵而特意违背自己的性格跑去围观，而福崽也不会给他这个机会。自从那天偷溜出去找安西鸦之后，福崽对他的紧迫定喵更加严密了，甚至连每天的洗澡时间都不放过，硬要扒着麦喵，不让他有任何一丝私人空间和时间。

然而，麦喵不找喵，但是喵却自己找上门了。

当麦喵一如既往地坐在窗台上看花瓣散去的樱花树，有一搭没一搭地研究着那些叶子的纹路。但是，突然，有一只小巧的带着一身污泥的喵出现在麦喵正观察的树枝上。那只喵得意地对着窗那头的麦喵张牙舞爪，又炫耀死敌在树枝的那头跳来跳去，像似在跳舞似的。

对此，麦喵的第一个反应是打了个长长的呵欠，伸了个懒腰，顺便瞄了眼缩在沙发上正啃着妈咪新买的抱枕的福崽。等他确定了福崽没有留意到另外一只喵之后，他又懒洋洋地趴回去，淡定地无视了那只喵，研究起另一棵树上的叶子。

树上的喵发现，无论自己怎么努力表演都没有办法获得麦喵的注意力之后，很生气地在树枝间跳跃着，发去了喵喵的低吼声。

但是福崽并没有给他这样做的时间。福崽解决掉妈咪新买的丝绸抱枕之后，又跑回麦苗身边，继续他的紧迫盯喵事业。而树上的喵难得和麦喵有着同样的想法，不愿让福崽看到自己，只好生气地在树枝上抓下记到痕迹，气呼呼地摔下了樱花树。

#麦喵生贺30Days##8thDay#那天之后，麦喵家门前时不时就经常出现一些奇怪生物的尸体老鼠啊松鼠啊仓鼠都有，不过这不是重点，重点是这些动物都是名花有主的。为此妈咪还很头疼地说要把捣乱的小鬼抓住。麦喵也曾经在妈咪退还尸体给邻居时远远瞥了一眼，清晰地看到一条属于狼狗的毛，幕后凶手是谁他早知道

#麦喵生贺30Days##9thDay#在福崽紧迫盯喵一个月之后，仍然没有任何收获，那只消失了的安德也毫无音信，关于这件事福崽很生气。明明那只笨狗就该是被人掳走的，为什么就没有人相信呢？麦喵没有他那个胖嘟嘟身子那样普通。还有那些尸体一定是有人留下的挑战信要找出来才行。麦喵缩在壁炉前头痛地看着福崽

＃麦喵生贺30Days＃＃10thDay＃麦喵暗地吩咐安西鸦处理好家门前的尸体，这件事才渐渐消停，虽然仍然有宠物神秘失踪。不过没有了尸体，而紧迫盯麦喵又毫无进展，福崽觉得自己快被无聊吞噬。终于有天，福崽不见了。无论妈咪怎么找，就是没有福崽的身影。对此，麦喵只是乖巧地窝在妈咪怀里，安抚焦虑不安的妈咪，并让安西鸦暗中派鸦跟踪观察保护那个一头热自以为事的笨蛋弟弟。

但是，第二天，安西鸦传来了消息，他们的鸦群被甩掉了，不过野喵分队报告福崽正和他们的低层打成了一片。麦喵歪着头看着安西鸦两秒就让她继续盯着福崽。

顺便地，安西鸦还汇报了那只挑衅的喵―吉姆喵的背景。但是在为福崽头痛的麦喵显然没有注意到安西鸦的汇报的内容，那只喵还不成气候，可以暂时不管，虽然他的恶作剧让喵头痛，但是安西鸦可以很好地摆平的。 

＃麦喵生贺30Days＃＃11thDay＃在福崽离家出走的第五天，妈咪在报纸上刊登了寻喵启示，一时之间，各种喵咪络绎不绝，都快把大宅的门槛踩烂，但是罪魁祸守仍然在外面和野喵鬼混。

在麦喵衡量过，是妈咪还是妈咪最后还是妈咪，他决定要亲自去带福崽去回家。

要找到福崽不难，要知道，在野喵里，也有他的人。但是难却难在该如果把不听话的喵带回去。五花大绑是可行的，但是那样妈咪不会开心的。 就在麦喵思考着对策，福崽就一只喵那样气呼呼回来了。几天没见，福崽的个头也拉长了不少，尤其是脸的部分。

麦喵抬头看了看福崽，但是却动都没动，继续站在那。

倒是福崽在看到麦喵之后恶声恶气地问他怎么愿意挪动他尊贵胖大的臀部到这种肮脏的地方。

麦喵懒洋洋地说，之前救过他的牧羊犬受伤进院了，因为妈咪拜托他主人帮忙找他。福崽顿了顿，吼道，谁会在意那只蠢狗。

麦喵没有表情地说，那只牧羊犬也真可怜，听说那道伤痕划开了他之前的旧伤口，都不知道能否熬过这个晚上。 

才不在乎！福崽一边吼着一边把自己缩成球状。

麦喵则一步步逼近，用体型优势完美地营造出压迫感，那么你总该在乎妈咪了吧？她为你都要操碎了心了。

福崽扭过头不去看福喵。麦喵也不想和福崽多纠缠绵，他相信，只要福崽回家之后，他就会乖乖的了，只要有妈咪在。

在麦喵的一声令下，福崽就被几只藏在树枝上、屋顶上的鸦五花大绑，被鸦群吊着送回大宅去。

麦喵却出乎意料之外没有跟着，继续呆在原地，等着那只早就偷窥很久却没有被福崽发现的吉姆喵。

麦喵生贺30Days##12thDay#等那只吉姆喵欢快地从角落跑出来，扑倒了麦喵的时，麦喵开始质疑自己的决定。推到了麦喵后吉姆喵开心地围着麦喵像是跳舞般转圈然后一边开心地询问麦喵收到礼物的心情。麦喵瞥了吉姆喵一眼有礼貌地道谢却又委婉地表达了希望对方停止着这种愚蠢活动但吉姆喵却表示还有一份大礼

#麦喵生贺30Days##13thDay#

在麦喵疑惑吉姆喵说的大礼是什么的时候，一只高大的狼犬出现在麦喵后面。麦喵感觉到了危险的气势转过身，他知道，那就是莫兰犬，路德先生家的新狼犬。

吉姆喵的声音从麦喵身后传来，让我带你去看我特意给你准备的礼物吧。

麦喵盯了莫兰犬两秒，转过身，回复，不。

吉姆喵愣了一秒，生气地对着麦喵吼道：Say that again。

麦喵感觉到身后的莫兰犬已经开始张牙舞爪了，但他还是坚定地摇了摇头，不。

吉姆喵不开心地咆哮着，但是却仍然舍不得让莫兰犬伤害麦喵。仿佛看穿了这点一般，麦喵的态度坚决而毫不退缩。双方陷入了僵持的状态。

突然，吉姆喵对着莫兰叫，让他回到该自己的隐藏点，然后问麦喵，明明是我认识你更早一点的，为什么那只蠢喵可以，但是我不可以。为什么你的眼里就只有那只笨蛋，没有我。

麦喵毫无反应，只是看了看天色，估摸着现在妈咪回到家没有，会不会担心自己。

吉姆喵见到麦喵对于自己小媳妇的模样毫无反应，又开始咆哮，I'll skin him and make him into shoes.

麦喵懒懒地吐槽，喵是不用鞋子的。然后看到天空中有一个黑色的斑点出现，略带笑意地说，那么Moriarty先生，下次再见了。

黑色的斑点越来越靠近麦喵，最后一抓把麦喵抓了起来，带向了天空。徒留吉姆喵一只喵生气地在原地委屈地咆哮。

#麦喵生贺30Days##14-15thDay#

麦喵好不容易摆脱了那只神经兮兮地吉姆喵，回到家里。就看到福崽整个身子趴在了安西鸦的身上。顿时，麦喵觉得自己的头更痛了。他挥退了刚刚送自己回家的下属鹰，慢慢地踱步走到福崽身边。福崽生气地质问麦喵的身份以及要求对方不要干涉他的生活。

麦喵一爪挥开福崽，将安西鸦从被压迫的状态救出，然后，才看着摔倒在地的福崽说，他就只是只宠物喵而已。但显然，福崽并不相信他的说辞。本来关系就没有多么亲密的兄弟俩，更是在福崽单方面努力下降至冰点。

妈咪很高兴福崽平安地回家，但是对于兄弟俩恶化的关系却感到伤心。麦喵每天都陪在妈咪身边，时不时为妈咪挡去一些奇怪的意外。而福崽则整天流连在外，然后每天都被安西鸦的鸦群们叼回家里。

#麦喵生贺30Days#

之后的日子很平静，平静得麦喵都开要把吉姆喵忘记了。然而，某喵是不会让麦喵轻易地忘记他的。

那一天很平静，平静得麦喵不用演绎就知道福崽又出去野了，走的时候拐走妈咪的仰望星空、拖走了麦喵给安西鸦预留的玉米罐头，和之前的几十个日子一样。

然而，直到太阳下山，妈咪生气地说要罚福崽一个月的自由活动时间，安西鸦的鸦群都没有把喵带回来。另一方面，消失多时的吉姆喵回来了，而且还独自来到大宅，给麦喵留下口信：Find Me。

虽然麦喵懒洋洋地趴在壁炉前一点都不想动，但是显然，吉姆喵的口信另有含义。打了盹，麦喵趁着妈咪已经睡去之后，这才慢条斯理地去赴约。

哪只宠物都不知道那个晚上发生了什么，连安西鸦也不知道。吉姆喵再次消失无踪，而同样失踪的还有福崽。而麦喵最后死被气急败坏的Mrs Holmes在社区里的垃圾场的某个垃圾桶旁找回来的。本来柔顺的皮毛都纠结成了一团，而且还沾上了污水。而最让妈咪伤心的是，麦喵的尾巴掉了一打陀的毛，尾巴上还滴着血，像是被什么其他生物咬过的痕迹。

顾不得找不找得到福崽，妈咪就连忙带着麦喵回家看医生去了。接下来了两个月里，麦喵就在妈咪廿十四小时全天候陪伴下好好养伤，顺便增重了十几斤。

等到妈咪彻底放心麦喵不会再次受伤后，麦喵终于再次见到安西鸦了。多日不见，安西鸦憔悴了很多，所有的维护社区安全的事务都压在了她小小的翅膀上，她终于体会到麦喵的工作辛苦了。

而这一次，她带来了一个好消息和一个坏消息。好消息是，福崽找到了，被三条街之外的隔壁社区的一位Mrs Hudson收留了，还和那位夫人的约翰梗，一只威尔士梗成了好朋友。对于这个消息，麦喵只是舔了舔秃了一块的尾巴，没有太过在意。至少，福崽还活着，还活着。而另外一个坏消息则是，吉姆喵没有死了，还即将成为麦喵的邻居。瞬时，麦喵就觉得自己不仅尾巴要掉毛，连头顶的毛也岌岌可危了。

到了麦喵一周岁生日那天，吉姆喵也正好搬进了麦喵家隔壁的大宅。至于晚上，福家大宅传出了什么奇怪的声音就是后话了。妈咪叫上了新邻居和吉姆喵，给麦喵过了一个充满了灾难的生日。

——END——


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【【【【【【【【【【【【【→_→想不出来最后一个关键词啊……然后……甜了吧……？大概……再然后……我没有黑他们……真的……最后打上个tag#拯救首页没麦莫#

作为一家甜品店店员，每天的生活都很普通而平凡，而客人们来来往往，多多少少也都能认出来。其中，每到周末早晨，熟客之一的中年秃头男子就会在开门后的十分钟踏进店里，占据了店中最隐蔽的那张桌子，然后点上当天店里的幸运色蛋糕。大概等对方消灭了第一件蛋糕后，秃头男子身边的座位也就会被一个矮个子男人占据。他们从来不交谈，也不会有任何多余的接触。就只是一个安安静静地吃着蛋糕，另一个喝着咖啡时不时调戏一下旁边的路人而已。但是，他们之间的不期而遇从不间断，周周如此。然后有一天，那个小矮子就像凭空消失了那般，再也没有出现了。而秃头男子虽然仍旧每一周都来报道，仍旧每一周坐在那张桌子上，但是 他再也没有点过幸运色蛋糕，转而改为一杯黑咖啡。然后，有一天，正在工作的店员同志在电视上看到了那个小矮子，“Did u miss me？“

然后……就没有然后了…… 

”我说你的脑洞是不是太大了啊，“每次当我在电话里和朋友说起我的见闻时，都会被对方这样取笑。但是当我看着角落里那对秃头和矮个子的组合时，只有我知道，一切都不是梦。


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #麦莫##BE三十题之梦里完满的结局#

#麦莫##BE三十题之梦里完满的结局#Sherlock从来不做梦，即使在他最为混沌的时期，他也不曾产生任何梦境。但是，在被判定流放前的一个晚上，他却做了一个梦，一个荒诞的梦。梦里，Moriarty没有死，Irene没有离开，Mycroft有一个叫做James昵称Jim的爱人，他们还打算邀请自己做Best Man，鉴于Mycroft是没有朋友的。而且John的女儿也出生，在自己和Mary的讨论之后，小女孩的名字叫Sherry。哦，最后，Sherlock还接到了Mycroft丢出的花球。这是一个多么完美的结局啊。

所以梦醒之后，Sherlock被这个荒诞的梦吓出了一身冷汗。Moriarty不在了，Mycroft也没有一个叫James的同性爱人，Irene不会再出现，不过他觉得John的儿子改叫William Scott Sherlock Watson。 

而他不知道的是，Moriarty正在回归，而Mycroft曾经有个名叫Jim的男朋友，Irene跟在Moriarty身边，而Mary怀着的是一个女孩。


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #麦莫##BE三十题之玩笑而已#

#麦莫##BE三十题之玩笑而已#在Mycroft心里，关于Moriarty的rule one：一切都只是玩笑。所以当他收到那封带着戒指的求爱信的时候，他的第一反应就是，这有只是一个Moriarty的玩笑而已，无需当真。但是，当他连续一百天收到各种不同款式的婚戒时，这个玩笑就真的有点不好笑了。无奈之下，Mycroft只有让Anthea私下处理掉那些婚戒。

第二天，Mycroft真的没有收到那些装着闪闪发亮的戒指的信件了，但是取而代之的却是一个手捧戒指和鲜花的矮个子爱尔兰男子，“My dear Myc，do u marry me?”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 麦莫 BE三十题之分手

当Jim收到那条来这Mycroft那个手机助理的分手短信时，铁青的表情真的吓到了一直待在他身边的Moran。从来，没有人可以让一直笑脸迎人的Moriarty，露出这么严肃的表情，仿佛下一秒世界末日就会来临一般。就在Moran以为Moriarty会直接去炸了那个唐宁街白金汉宫，只为了找到那位英国政府对质的时候，一通未知来电，让Moriarty一秒变回Jim。

虽然听得不清楚，但是Moran还是勉强能听到一些片言只语，”晚餐“，”会面”，“酒店”，“公寓”。虽然不知道到底是怎么一回事，但是Moran可以肯定，今晚他可以约之前在地铁站遇到的那位黑莓手机姑娘吃个晚餐，看场电影了。 

至于当天晚上，211B遭到歹徒袭击，这就不在Moran思考之内了，他只在乎放假和约会而已。


End file.
